


WTF Mystrade 2021: внеконкурс

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 11





	WTF Mystrade 2021: внеконкурс

**Название:** Найдите ТАРДИС  
 **Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
 **Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
 **Размер:** мини (1556 слов)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс, Кейт Стюарт (UNIT), капитан Джек Харкнесс, Йанто Джонс, Гвен Купер, 10 Доктор  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Прилетев на Землю, Доктор попадает в самый разгар пандемии коронавируса и, оказывается, его организм абсолютно беззащитен перед этой заразой. Ко всему этому, ТАРДИС вильнула хвостом и припарковалась, где ей заблагорассудилось. На ее поиски отправляются один инспектор, один сотрудник правительства и двое сотрудников Института Торчвуд  
 **Примечание:** Временные линии 10 Доктора, Торчвуда, ЮНИТ и пандемии коронавируса безбожно смещены  
 **Для голосования:** внеконкурс  
  
Часа в три ночи инспектору Лестрейду приснилось, что за выдающиеся заслуги перед страной его посвящают в рыцари. Сон был более чем приятным, инспектор счастливо улыбался и...  
  
Оглушительно зазвучала бравурная мелодия — кто-то осмелился не выключить звук в телефоне. Непростительная наглость! Как вдруг до инспектора дошло, что это его телефон разрывается на прикроватной тумбочке, а сам инспектор не перед королевой, а на своей кровати.  
  
— Да? Что случилось, Майкрофт?  
  
— Срочно одевайся и выходи на улицу! — приказал Холмс-старший. Инспектор посмотрел на часы. — Немедленно!  
  
Сон окончательно улетучился. Инспектор подхватился, одной рукой снимая с себя пижаму, другой натягивая брюки. Кричащий Майкрофт Холмс — это, знаете ли, внештатная ситуация.  
  
Наконец инспектор выскочил из квартиры, бегом пронесся по коридору до лестницы, едва ли не кубарем по ней скатился и, пнув дверь подъезда, вылетел на улицу, на ходу надевая маску.  
  
— Твою мать, — протянул он при виде здоровенного внедорожника, который можно было отправлять хоть в бой, хоть на штурм Букингемского дворца.  
  
— Долго тебя ждать, красавчик? — спросил водитель, высунув голову из окна. У него были едва заметный американский акцент и довольно нахальное выражение лица без маски.  
  
Во внедорожнике кроме водителя находились женщина во всем черном и молодой мужчина в костюме-тройке.  
  
— Гвен Купер, — представилась она, потом ткнула пальцем в мужчину: — Йанто Джонс.  
  
— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — с ослепительной улыбкой сообщил водитель, повернувшись к инспектору. — Отдайте Йанто ключи от своей машины.  
  
Инспектор с сомнением глянул на того, но все же вручил требуемое.  
  
— Прибуду в скором времени, — пообещал Йанто, выходя из внедорожника.  
  
— Ну что, погнали? — весело спросил капитан.  
  
— А вы кто такие? — поинтересовался инспектор, когда внедорожник сорвался с места, будто участвовал в гонках.  
  
— Торчвуд, — буркнула Гвен, не сводя глаз с гаджета, внешне похожего на планшет. Инспектор напряг память, но так и не смог вспомнить никакого Торчвуда. Из-за маски на Гвен он не мог толком рассмотреть ее лицо, но интуиция подсказывала, что не стоит проявлять к этой женщине никакого интереса. От Гвен веяло опасностью, чего в жизни инспектора хватало выше головы.  
  
Капитан гнал на немыслимой скорости, и только почти полное отсутствие машин в это время спасло от аварии.  
  
— Поаккуратнее, — попросила Гвен, когда внедорожник занесло на очередном повороте. — В отличие от тебя, мы не выживем.  
  
Капитан бросил на нее быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и немного снизил скорость.  
  
— Вас мистер Холмс прислал? — спросил инспектор.  
  
— Нет, — с мрачной усмешкой ответил капитан. — ЮНИТ.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Узнаете на месте, — коротко сказала Гвен. Инспектор нахмурился, неопределенность ситуации его совсем не устраивала. Он попытался позвонить Майкрофту, но Гвен его предупредила: «Сигнал блокируется».  
  
Внедорожник примчался на один из портовых складов, лихо затормозил.  
  
— Охренеть можно, — произнес инспектор при виде как минимум трех десятков военных.  
  
Им навстречу вышла женщина в черном пальто, за ней следовали несколько вооруженных людей.  
  
— Кейт Стюарт, глава ЮНИТ, — она протянула руку инспектору. — Пройдемте со мной.  
  
У него на языке вертелась масса вопросов, но инспектор здраво рассудил, что ответы он и так получит.  
  
Внутри склада развернули что-то вроде лаборатории, а посреди помещения находился пластиковый куб, в котором туда-сюда расхаживал мужчина в коричневом костюме, длинном, странного горчичного цвета плаще и почему-то в кедах. Вокруг куба располагалась разная аппаратура.  
  
Инспектор заметил Майкрофта и махнул ему рукой. В ответ тот вяло кивнул. Без помощницы и телохранителей Майкрофт выглядел как самый обычный житель Лондона, разве что в дорогой одежде. У него даже зонт отняли, из-за чего Майкрофт то и дело рефлекторно сжимал пальцы вокруг несуществующей ручки.  
  
— Мистер Холмс. — Кейт подошла к нему. — Вот ваше доверенное лицо. Надеюсь, вы решите нашу проблему в скором времени.  
  
— В чем проблема состоит? — не выдержал инспектор.  
  
— Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, — официальным тоном начал Майкрофт, — все, что вы сегодня увидите, и все, о чем узнаете, является сверхсекретной информацией. Соответственно, вам запрещается обсуждать ее с кем-либо. Срока давности нет.  
  
— Я понял. — Инспектор глянул в сторону куба. — А теперь кто-то объяснит, что происходит?  
  
— Это доктор, — Кейт указала на мужчину в кедах.  
  
— Доктор… — Инспектор вопросительно посмотрел на нее. — Кто?  
  
— Это пришелец. Повелитель Времени. Вам будет тяжело или вообще невозможно все это принять, но пришельцы существуют. Доктор неоднократно прилетал на нашу планету, однако сейчас, во время пандемии его визит оказался совсем некстати. Выяснилось, что для него вирус — смертельный.  
  
— Э? — Инспектор повернулся к кубу. — Живой, вроде.  
  
— Он Повелитель Времени, — встрял капитан Харкнесс. — Способен регенерировать и таким образом выжить. Но чтобы не допустить новой смерти, мы были вынуждены поместить его в стерильные условия.  
  
— И? — Инспектор перевел взгляд на Кейт. — Если все так плохо, то пусть просто отсюда улетит.  
  
— Возникла проблема, — ответила она. — ТАРДИС, корабль для перемещения во времени и пространстве, исчезла.  
  
— Точнее, — опять вмешался капитан, — доктор припарковал ТАРДИС где-то в Лондоне, но из-за вируса не может покинуть стерильный бокс.  
  
— Так найдите эту ТАРДИС. — Инспектор подумал, что задаст очень много вопросов Майкрофту, но попозже. Сейчас стоило принимать все «как есть».  
  
— Вот для этого вы и нужны, инспектор. — Капитан взял его под руку. Майкрофт резко вскинул голову, отчего маска чуть не свалилась с лица. — Как видите, бравые сотрудники ЮНИТ замечательно умеют бряцать оружием, но не способны спокойно обыскать город. Нам нужен такой человек, как вы, чтобы без особого шума отыскать ТАРДИС. Поэтому мы прямо сейчас начнем поиски. — Капитан повел инспектора к выходу. — Йанто доставил вашу машину, она вполне неприметная. С вами отправлюсь я.  
  
— Я обязан принять участие в поисках. — Майкрофт с совершенно несвойственной ему поспешностью последовал за ними. — Если вы забыли, капитан Харкнесс, то я представитель британского правительства.  
  
— Я совершенно не против третьего участника, — с двусмысленной интонацией сказал капитан. Майкрофт слегка покраснел.  
  
Йанто стоял у машины инспектора, подбрасывая ключи. Увидев, что капитан ведет под руку Лестрейда, Йанто сделал то же, что и Майкрофт: дернул головой.  
  
— Придется поездить, — сообщил капитан, садясь за руль, но инспектор, выхватив ключи из пальцев Йанто, потребовал освободить место водителя.  
  
Пассажирское сиденье рядом с ним занял капитан, позади устроились Майкрофт и Йанто.  
  
— Так. — Инспектор завел мотор. — Меня интересуют два момента. Один — если этот доктор такой могущественный, то почему он не может сам вычислить, где находится его корабль?  
  
— Помехи, — туманно ответил капитан. — Мы ехать будем?  
  
— И второй момент. Откуда начинать поиски?  
  
Йанто вручил капитану что-то похожее на старый пейджер. Капитан положил его на приборную доску, нажал на пару кнопок, и над «пейджером» взметнулась мини-карта Лондона, на которой мигало с десяток красных точек.  
  
— Это предполагаемые места нахождения ТАРДИС или ее следов, — пояснил капитан. — Но так как еще полчаса назад точек было три, думаю, нам придется помотаться по городу.  
  


***

  
  
В дороге выяснилось, что точки могут располагаться где угодно, включая мусорные баки.  
  
— И как мы в нее попадем, если найдем, конечно? — Инспектор с отвращением приподнял крышку бака, откуда на него выскочил целый выводок кошек. — Твою ж мать! А это еще что такое?  
  
— Звуковая отвертка, — ответил капитан, показывая прибор с чем-то вроде щупа на конце. Прибор издавал жужжащие звуки.  
  
«Точно напьюсь, когда это все закончится!» Инспектор посмотрел на Майкрофта и понял, что того одолевает та же идея.  
  
— Очевидно, когда-то здесь была ТАРДИС, остались следы, — резюмировал капитан, поводив перед баком отверткой. — Поехали дальше.  
  
— Мы уже тринадцать точек обследовали. — Инспектор почувствовал, что у него желудок сводит от голода. — Надо позавтракать.  
  
— Не время... — начал было капитан, но под давлением укоризненного взгляда Йанто сдался: — Хорошо, только побыстрее.  
  
Они устроились в небольшом кафе. Майкрофт с брезгливым выражением лица ознакомился с меню и отказался завтракать.  
  
— Пожалеете. — Капитан улыбался как заведенный. — У нас долгое путешествие.  
  
После завтрака поиски возобновились.  
  
Точки указывали на тележку с хот-догами, еще один мусорный бак, антикварный магазинчик, автобусную остановку, даблдекер (пришлось за ним поездить), газетный киоск, прачечную.  
  
— Кажется, мы почти везде побывали. — Инспектор с надеждой посмотрел на карту, где мерцали три точки, а новых не появилось. — А если этой ТАРДИС и там не будет?  
  
— Тогда доктор здесь застрял надолго! — с непонятной для инспектора радостью воскликнул капитан, что заставило Йанто болезненно скривить губы.  
  
— Ну, это уже меня не касается, — отрезал инспектор. — Не мой отдел.  
  
Они подъехали к Хайтгейтскому кладбищу и, ведомые «пейджером», дошли до могилы Карла Маркса (платы за посещение избежали благодаря Майкрофту).  
  
— Маркс? — удивился инспектор. — А он каким боком к вашей ТАРДИС?  
  
Капитан пожужжал отверткой вокруг памятника и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Еще две точки, — проворчал инспектор, которому уже хотелось есть, спать и в туалет одновременно.  
  
Предпоследняя точка находилась в «Глобусе», тут капитану пришлось помахать удостоверением, чтобы разрешили осмотреть здание.  
  
— Ничего! — Капитан все больше воодушевлялся. Инспектор, как и Майкрофт, не понимали причину этой безудержной радости. В отличие от них, Йанто совсем упал духом, почти этого не скрывая.  
  
— Да неужели? — воскликнул капитан при виде двух синих полицейских будок у станции метро Earl’s Court. — Черт! Надо было сразу сюда ехать!  
  
— Надо было сказать, как эта ваша ТАРДИС выглядит! Я же думал, что мы за точками охотимся! — парировал инспектор. — И почем зря полдня по городу мотались! Будка здесь давно стоит! Хотя раньше была всего одна штука.  
  
Градус счастья капитана упал, зато у Йанто заметно улучшилось настроение.  
  
— Благодарю, детектив-инспектор! — Капитан с жаром пожал ему руку. — Дальше мы сами разберемся!  
  
— На такси повезете? — осведомился инспектор. Капитан жестом подозвал Йанто, оба направились к будкам.  
  
Инспектор и Майкрофт внимательно наблюдали за ними.  
  
Капитан помахал отверткой сначала перед одной будкой, потом перед второй, достал из кармана ключ и, вставив в замочную скважину, открыл дверь. Потянул за собой Йанто внутрь будки. Дверь закрылась.  
  
— Что за нахрен? — протер глаза инспектор, когда через пять минут будка буквально растворилась в воздухе.  
  
Майкрофт похлопал его по руке и сказал:  
  
— У тебя сегодня выходной, так что предлагаю пообедать.  
  
— После всего, что сегодня было, обед — это минимум, который ты мне должен. — Инспектор вернулся за руль. — Я жду подробных объяснений, мой дорогой сотрудник британского правительства. Или мне найти этого симпатичного американца и задать ему вопросы в неформальной обстановке?  
  
— Поехали, — с кислой улыбкой ответил Майкрофт. — Будут тебе ответы, дорогой сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда. И насчет американца: не советую с ним связываться, он любого загоняет.  
  
  
  
 **Название** : Безысходность (нет)  
 **Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
 **Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
 **Размер** : мини (1732 слова)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория** : слэш  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание** : Все четверо вернулись в Лондон, где их ждало сплошное разочарование.  
 **Примечание** : продолжение командного фика [«Ситуация под контролем»](https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220523932_wtf-mystrade-2021-speckvest-midi-situaciya-pod-kontrolem.htm)  
 **Для голосования** : внеконкурс  
  
Машина въехала в Лондон на рассвете. И в городе, как с грустью и болью констатировал Майкрофт, ничего не изменилось, даже стало хуже. Все, что могло сгореть, сгорело, повсюду валялись тела, обезображенные разложением. Среди них бегали собаки, заметно отъевшиеся на мертвечине. Они не обращали внимания на машину, даже не смотрели на нее.  
  
Темзу пересекли по мосту Челси, и Грег притормозил.  
  
— Куда? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— К моему дому, — неуверенно ответил Майкрофт, который в действительности не знал, куда вообще можно податься в этих развалинах цивилизации.  
  
— Это нецелесообразно, — проворчал Шерлок, а чуть громче добавил: — Думаю, ты убедился, что здесь нечего делать, брат мой. Предлагаю покинуть город и поискать убежища в деревенской местности.  
  
— Натуральное хозяйство? — не без издевки спросил Майкрофт. — Домашний скот, работа в огороде? Советую тебе отыскать в своих Чертогах сведения, касающиеся данного вопроса.  
  
Шерлок чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но пока он подбирал слова для ответа, в разговор вступил Грег:  
  
— Я понимаю, Майкрофт, у тебя были грандиозные планы на восстановление страны, но лучше отложить их на некоторое время. Не отказаться, а просто повременить с ними.  
  
Теперь наступила очередь Майкрофта возмутиться, и Грег пресек это на корню:  
  
— Сейчас в Лондоне нет ни воды в трубах, ни электричества. Как ты собираешься жить в доме без канализации? Нет возможности помыться, приготовить еду, постирать одежду. Разве ты этого не понимаешь?  
  
Братья замолчали.  
  
— Держи. — Грег вытащил из бардачка карту Лондона и прилегающей к нему территории, вручил Джону. — Найди что-то вроде фермы, только подальше отсюда, чтобы рядом была река, желательно по той же А-три.  
  
Пока Джон копался в карте, Грег вышел, чтобы покурить.  
  
Шерлок смотрел в окно, подперев голову рукой, и на его лице нельзя было прочитать ни одной эмоции. Майкрофт почти полностью отзеркалил его позу, но в отличие от брата он позволил себе демонстрировать негодование. Джон этого не видел, а Грег видел, но не собирался реагировать.  
  
— Кажется, я нашел.  
  
Грег обошел машину, чтобы посмотреть на карту, Джон ткнул пальцем в нужный объект. Оба пустились в рассуждения, как лучше составить маршрут, чтобы максимально сократить дорогу.  
  
— А если там кто-то остался из выживших? — поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Что вы им предложите? Бутылку виски за жилье? Или себя в качестве рабочей силы?  
  
— И то, и другое, — ответил Джон.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда мне с вами не по пути, — заявил Майкрофт.  
  
— Не сходи с ума. — Грег придавил своим весом дверь с его стороны.  
  
— Брата пугает перспектива взяться за лопату, — съязвил Шерлок.  
  
— О да, ты у нас выдающийся фермер, — парировал Майкрофт.  
  
— Так, дамы, закрыли рты, — распорядился Грег.  
  
— Майкрофт, — Джон рискнул вступить в разговор, — скорее всего, в Лондоне остались только мародеры. Не уверен, что нам стоит с ними встречаться.  
  
— Шерлок, приструни своего... бойфренда. Я не нуждаюсь в его рассуждениях. И здесь нет мародеров.  
  
— Так, хватит, — Грег снова перебил Майкрофта. — Надо найти что-то типа фуры, набрать припасов. Здесь есть «Теско», предлагаю попытать там счастья. Возможно, на стоянке есть машины, как раз сменим транспорт.  
  
Майкрофт не стал ни возражать, ни предлагать свой вариант. Он пристально рассматривал дома, надеясь хоть где-то увидеть живого человека. Зрелище гниющих трупов уже никак его не трогало и не вызывало тошноты.  
  
Перед Tesco лежали опрокинутые тележки, коробки с товарами, а над всем этим витал отвратительный запах разложения.  
  
Двери супермаркета были открытыми, из них несло все тем же смрадом множества трупов, к нему добавилась вонь испорченных овощей, фруктов и молочной продукции.  
  
— Предлагаю разделиться. — Джон достал пистолет. — Я с Шерлоком ищем транспорт, вы набираете продуктов и прочего полезного. — И, не дожидаясь ответа, утянул Шерлока за собой.  
  
— А он осмелел, — заметил Майкрофт. Грег только хмыкнул.  
  
Они взяли по тележке и, лавируя между разбросанными товарами и телами, начали обходить торговый зал. Чтобы перебить вонь, Грег облил носовой платок водкой и положил между лицом и шарфом, который натянул почти до глаз. Майкрофт сделал то же. Дышать было сложновато, но хотя бы возможно.  
  
Майкрофт складывал в тележку консервы, сухие завтраки, и думал о том, что все кончено. Если супермаркет не ограбили, значит, некому было это делать.  
  
Джон и Шерлок подогнали фургон с логотипом супермаркета прямо к дверям, потом присоединились к остальным, чтобы помочь с процессом погрузки. Вчетвером они забили грузовое отделение почти под завязку. Грег слил топливо из других фургонов, наполнив несколько канистр.  
  
— Интересно, на материке есть выжившие? — Шерлок протянул брату сигареты. — Или там та же картина.  
  
— Откуда мне знать? — сварливо ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Джон включил радио в кабине фургона и, пока Холмсы курили, проверил все частоты и ничего не услышал.  
  
Прежде чем покинуть город, они нашли магазин по продаже оружия и как следует его обобрали. Майкрофт хотел сказать, что в этом нет никакого смысла, но вспомнил о стаях собак и промолчал.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт все ждал, что на них кто-то нападет, или им наперерез выскочит живой человек, а не ошалевшие собаки, или, о чудо! они наткнутся на плакат с надписью «Выжившим — сюда», но ничего из этого не произошло. Они беспрепятственно выехали из города, направляясь на юг. Вместо первоначального плана двигаться по А3 решили отправиться в сторону Истборна.  
  
И чем дальше они отдалялись от Лондона, тем очевиднее становилось, что их попытки выжить — это агония, судорожное желание оттянуть неизбежный финал. Майкрофт видел это во взгляде брата, в наигранном оптимизме Джона, в упорном молчании Грега.  
  
Они не добрались до Истборна, нашли дом на отшибе Куксбриджа, внутри не было ни трупов, ни выживших — и остались в нем. Перетащили припасы, обыскали город, воспринимая тела как должное. В некоторых домах были видны признаки того, что там кто-то жил после начала пандемии: окна заклеили бумагой или плотно закрыли шторами и простынями, на столах чернели огарки свечей, в мойке высились кучи грязной посуды и консервных банок. Но куда эти люди подевались оставалось неизвестным ровно до того момента, как Грег заглянул в небольшую часовню.  
  
— И что там? — спросил Шерлок. Грег сплюнул и прошел мимо него, ничего не ответив.  
  
Воду брали из колонки во дворе дома, и надо было как следует постараться, чтобы накачать несколько ведер, но иного выхода не предвиделось. Энергию обеспечивал дизельный генератор. Джон перетащил в свою комнату любительскую радиостанцию, найденную в городе, и проводил за ней уйму времени, выискивая хотя бы проблеск трансляции. Шерлок или лежал на кровати или бесцельно бродил за домом. Он молчал, много курил и огрызался на любую попытку Джона или Грега заговорить с ним. С братом Шерлок только ссорился, причем поводы для стычек были смехотворными.  
  
Майкрофт притворялся что чем-то занят, проверяя, сколько осталось продуктов, но делал это лишь бы занять себя. Все больше ему хотелось, чтобы все прекратилось.  
  


***

  
  
— Много куришь. — Грег устроился на скамейке рядом с Майкрофтом перед домом.  
  
— Жаль, что это сразу не убьет.  
  
— На прошлой неделе я обнаружил в часовне тринадцать человек. Кто-то их застрелил, а потом разнес себе голову, стоя у алтаря.  
  
— Мне не дает покоя один вопрос. Военные корабли, подлодки — где они? Неужели вирус и туда добрался? — Майкрофт будто не услышал о часовне. — Почему в эфире тишина? Разве никто не выжил? Мы-то вот, живые, так почему...  
  
— Это уже не один вопрос. — Грег положил руку ему на плечо. — Успокойся.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы все прекратилось, — наконец Майкрофт заставил себя озвучить свои мысли.  
  
— Что именно? Апокалипсис? Так он уже прекратился.  
  
— Наша жизнь.  
  
— Я не смогу тебя убить, — быстро сказал Грег.  
  
— В городе должна быть аптека. — Майкрофт встал, затушил окурок. — Поищу снотворное.  
  
— Не надо. — Грег тоже поднялся. — Подождем еще немного.  
  
— А чего ждать? Выхода нет, разве ты сам не понимаешь?  
  
— Слушай, — Грег попытался его обнять, но Майкрофт уклонился. — У нас неплохо получается жить, к нашим услугам уйма супермаркетов, от голода и холода точно не загнемся.  
  
— Консервы испортятся, мы заработаем цингу от недостатка витаминов. И то, что среди нас доктор, не означает, что нас не настигнут болезни.  
  
— Есть электроэнергия, можно выращивать овощи, никто же не просит тебя обрабатывать целое поле. — Грег все-таки прижал его к себе. — Я тоже не вижу будущее в радужных тонах, но не надо сбегать. О, давай съездим на ферму Оуэны, тут совсем недалеко. Я видел там овец и, кажется, куры бегали.  
  
— Боже, ты предлагаешь мне ловить кур? — нервно засмеялся Майкрофт.  
  
— Я предлагаю не торопиться на тот свет. А еще на ферме есть лошади. Я хотел предложить туда смотаться, но вы все нехило так погрузились в депрессию.  
  
— Это не депрессия.  
  
— Ну и черт с ней. Давай, Майкрофт, ты же не откажешься от свежеприготовленного омлета? — Грег крикнул в сторону дома: — Дамы, предлагаю экскурсию на ферму! Кто найдет курицу, может оставить ее себе!  
  
— Куры? — из одного из окон на первом этаже показался Джон. — Свежее мясо? Я в деле. Шерлок! Мы на охоту!  
  
— Он что... собирается стрелять по птицам? — с брезгливой гримасой спросил Майкрофт. — От них же ничего не останется.  
  
— Тогда твоей первостепенной задачей будет отговорить нашего охотника от такого крайне необдуманного поступка. — Грег махнул в сторону внедорожника, который ранее нашел в городе. — Отправимся на нем, незачем гонять фургон.  
  
Майкрофт действительно прочел небольшую лекцию Джону по поводу того, что случится с такой небольшой птицей, как курица, если в нее попасть из «Глока 17». Джон, который сидел рядом с Грегом, удивленно уставился на Майкрофта, потом посмотрел на Лестрейда. Тот чуть заметно качнул головой.  
  
— Я... — Джон наконец собрался с мыслями. — Я и не знал, что ты спец по оружию.  
  
— Он теоретик, — сказал Шерлок. — Но все же, Майкрофт прав.  
  
— Да с чего вы все решили, что я настолько идиот, что начну пулять по курам из пистолета? — вспылил Джон. Грег расхохотался, отчасти от облегчения — глянув в зеркало заднего вида он заметил знакомое выражение надменности на лице Майкрофта. — Господи, Грегори, да объясни ты этим двоим, что я еще не тронулся умом!  
  
— Ну я не знаю, доктор Уотсон. Ты же привык к крупной добыче, — подначивал его Грег. — Таксист точно не был мелкой птичкой.  
  
— Отвалите от меня, — прошипел Джон. — Боже, ничего не меняется в этом дурацком мире.  
  


***

  
  
Грег с Шерлоком осмотрели фермерский дом, убедились в отсутствии трупов. Из кранов текла вода, электричество обеспечивали солнечные панели.  
  
— Мы вполне можем сюда перебраться. — Майкрофт тоже обошел все комнаты. — Вы пока перевезите продукты и вещи, а я займусь учетом.  
  
— Только там обжились, как уже съезжать, — посетовал Грег.  
  
— Город... он как могильник, — поморщился Майкрофт. — Ну что ж, я уверен, если сейчас вы займетесь перевозкой, то как раз к вечеру закончите. Шерлок, не притворяйся частью обстановки. Джон, заберите его, физический труд пойдет моему брату на пользу.  
  
— Главнокомандующий, — фыркнул Джон, но все же подтолкнул Шерлока к выходу.  
  
Грег волновался, отъезжая от фермы, психовал, пока грузил припасы в фургон, то и дело подгоняя помощников, сходил с ума, возвращаясь. И выдохнул, когда увидел Майкрофта, который с деловым видом расхаживал перед домом, держа в руках планшет с кучей бумажных листов.  
  
Майкрофт начал отдавать распоряжения, едва из фургона появился Джон. Тот довольно резко ответил, Шерлок изо всех сил подливал масла в огонь.  
  
Грег закурил, привалившись к фургону, слушал, как эти трое ссорятся — причем голос Майкрофта звучал с привычной интонацией превосходства, — и думал, что жизнь не то чтобы наладилась, скорее, она стала немного сноснее.  
  
  
 **Название:** А был ли титул?  
 **Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
 **Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
 **Размер:** мини (2380 слов)  
 **Форма:** аналитика  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** исследование текстов Артура Конан Дойла и эпизодов из сериала «Шерлок» (ВВС) с целью разобраться, если ли дворянский титул у семейства Холмс.  
 **Предупреждения:** текст содержит цитаты, на авторство которых команда никоим образом не претендует. Некоторые из них даны на русском и английском языке (поскольку официальные переводы зачастую олитературены, а потому не слишком точны).  
 **Для голосования:** внеконкурс  
  
В фаноне, возникшем на базе сериала «Шерлок» ВВС, принято считать, что братья Холмс происходят из дворянской семьи. Прямо скажем, оснований для подобных выводов у поклонников шоу вполне достаточно, хотя с экрана о происхождении Холмсов не было сказано ни слова.  
  
Но давайте не будем забывать, что сериал этот снимался англичанами, то есть людьми, приверженными традициям и правилам. Даже сейчас, в эпоху всеобщей свободы (читай: отказа от любых правил), англичане продолжают чтить очень многие условности. Королевская семья и члены Палаты Лордов все еще пользуются уважением и почитанием, несмотря на кажущееся всеобщее сословное равенство.  
  
Господа Моффат и Гэйтисс (особенно второй, если судить по его прочим работам) известны, как большие поклонники символизма. Потому не стоит удивляться, что каждая деталь, нашедшая отражение в одежде персонажей, их манере говорить и держать себя — имеет смысл. Давайте, например, рассмотрим как и во что одевается Шерлок Холмс. За вычетом эпизода с простыней (ну, это же такая дивная иллюстрация бунтарства и попрания устоев — явиться в Букингемский дворец в простыне!), даже дома он всегда одет довольно консервативно. Шелковая пижама и халат, никаких растянутых треников, застиранных футболок, и прочего, что обычно носят за закрытыми дверьми «простые смертные». Добавлю, что цены его «домашней одежды» варьируются от полутора до четырех тысяч фунтов (мы не с потолка берем цифры, фанаты проводили исследование и нашли каждую вещь с указанием брэнда и цены. Эту информацию довольно легко можно отыскать в интернете).  
  
А что такое четыре тысячи фунтов? По нашим меркам — запредельная сумма (порядка 400 тысяч рублей). И по английским — весьма ощутимая. Полагаю, примерно столько Грег Лестрейд зарабатывает в месяц (с учетом сверхурочных и премиальных) — ну так он старший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, у него зарплата повыше, чем у рядового констебля. А приличная средняя зарплата в Великобритании — 28-30 тысяч в год. То есть примерно две с половиной тысячи в месяц. И кто же станет покупать себе одежду для дома за сумму, почти вдвое превышающую средний месячный доход вместо того, чтобы просто носить то, что уже неприлично надевать на улицу?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос очевиден: тот, кто привык к такому с детства. Вспомните прочитанные викторианские романы, со всеми этими милыми деталями типа платья для завтрака, специальной одежды для коктейлей, не говоря уже об обедах, к которым непременно следовало переодеться, даже если в доме не ожидали гостей. Вспомнили? А теперь вспомните также в каких семьях это было принято?  
  
На выход (не считая так называемой «работы под прикрытием», когда в наркопритоне Шерлок нашелся как раз-таки в трениках и растянутом худи) младший Холмс всегда надевает костюм — рубашка, брюки, пиджак. Расстегнутый воротник и отсутствие галстука — это опять-таки очевидная иллюстрация его бунтарства и попрания устоев. Но тем не менее по его манере одеваться мы постоянно видим, что он получил определенное воспитание: в той среде, в которой предположительно росли братья Холмс, единственная уместная форма одежды для выхода в город — костюм. А трикотаж и свитеры, которые так любит Джон Уотсон — это исключительно в деревню ездить. Кстати, вспоминая о любви сценаристов к символизму, мы полагаем, этот контраст тоже далеко не случайный.  
  
Про Майкрофта Холмса даже и говорить нечего: твидовые «тройки», галстуки и платочки, подобранные по цвету, аксессуары типа запонок и зажимов для галстука, брегета и зонта (современный заменитель трости) — это прямо-таки хрестоматийный набор джентльмена.  
  
Дом Майкрофта, который нам мельком показывали в первых трех сезонах и довольно подробно — в четвертом, тоже намекает на определенное происхождение. Фамильные портреты, доспехи — да и сам дом выглядит далеко не современным новоделом, типа Эпплдора, резиденции Магнуссена. Да, там оборудован спортзал, но в остальном — это явно семейный особняк состоятельной и, скорее всего, знатной семьи. Доспехи могут быть частью коллекции, но Майкрофт, не питающий любви к оружию, не похож на человека, который станет коллекционировать нечто подобное. Значит — семейные реликвии. И вот у нас уже есть семья, которая восходит корнями к эпохе рыцарства.  
  
Мог ли Майкрофт просто купить этот дом вместе со всеми портретами и прочим? Спору нет — мог. Многие современные обладатели подобной недвижимости продают наследие предков: слишком дорого содержать. Но в четвертом сезоне нам показали еще и родительскую усадьбу, а именно Масгрейв-Холл. Который тоже ненавязчиво, но прочно наводит на мысли, что семейство Холмсов далеко не простое.  
  
Зачем сценаристы ввели это поместье в сюжет, наверное, только они и ведают. Может, это такая отсылка к «Обряду дома Месгрейвов», а может, просто захотели притянуть за уши собственную идею с загадкой и поисками сокровища. Но если первый вариант… Кто-нибудь помнит, что именно Холмс искал в этом рассказе? _«Древнее золото редко блестит»…_ И мы снова напомним о любви создателей сериала к символизму.  
  
Строго говоря, у Артура Конан Дойла никакого Масгрейв-Холла не было, это чистой воды придумка господ Моффата и Гэйтисса. Замок Реджинальда Месгрейва (бывшего однокашника Шерлока Холмса, который обратился к нему за помощью) назывался Харлстон.  
  
 _«Реджинальд Месгрейв учился в одном колледже со мной […] Это и в самом деле был отпрыск одного из древнейших родов королевства, хотя и младший его ветви […] обосновалась в Западном Суссексе, а замок Харлстон — резиденция Месгрейвов — является, пожалуй, одним из самых старинных зданий графства». Обряд Дома Месгрейвов_  
  
Какие выводы можно сделать из подобной аллюзии? Сериальным Холмсам придумывают родовое поместье, которое является прямой отсылкой к выше процитированному рассказу. Не тут ли символизм? Младшая ветвь старинного рода? Это объясняет и собственный особняк, и нынешнее жилище Майкрофта. Некий дядя Руди упоминался в сериале не единожды. Сначала мы узнаем, что он был редкостным чудаком и даже в некотором роде бунтарем против правил, а потом — что именно он решал проблему с изоляцией Эвр до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не подрос и не взял дело в свои руки. Кем был этот дядя, раз имел такие возможности? Предшественником Майкрофта Холмса на должности «почти британского правительства»?  
  
Предположим, Руди был старшим братом Зайгера Холмса. Судя по возрасту последнего (которого мы в сериале видели), он родился во время или сразу после Второй Мировой. Предположим, Руди действительно был старше (возможно, даже намного, раз в сериале его вспоминают уже в прошедшем времени), то есть он родился еще до войны. Что из этого следует? Если наши измышления относительно социального статуса Холмсов верны, то Руди и Зайгера растили в достаточно консервативной среде люди, воспитанные в традициях еще более консервативных ценностей Британской Империи начала века. В те времена формула «старший сын в политику, младший в науку/церковь» еще соблюдалась. Именно потому, опять-таки, у нас есть основания считать Руди старшим. И в следующем поколении, как мы помним, традиция тоже была соблюдена. Старший — политик, младший — ученый.  
  
Дядя Руди был бездетным (судя по намекам на его «странности», он едва ли обзавелся потомством), так что он вполне мог оставить наследство старшему племяннику, который стал его преемником на политическом поприще. Вот откуда у Майкрофта дом с портретами и доспехами. А также солидное, судя по всему, состояние, — содержание такого дома обходится в очень круглую сумму ежегодно. На государственной службе он, конечно, обязан неплохо зарабатывать, но все же не настолько хорошо.  
  
А что же нам говорит о происхождении Холмсов Артур Конан Дойл?  
  
 _«Предки мои были захолустными помещиками и жили, наверное, точно такою жизнью, какая естественна для их сословия». Случай с переводчиком_  
  
А теперь копнем глубже. Не все детали истории семейства Холмс нашли отражение в повестях и рассказах о Шерлоке Холмсе. Артур Конан Дойл, как и любой действительно хороший автор, придумал гораздо больше, чем написал. Он оставил после себя дневники, которые исследователи изучили вдоль и поперек и систематизировали найденную там информацию, получив довольно любопытную картину. В частности, что поместье семейства Холмс находилось в Северном Йоркшире и называлось... «Майкрофт». Интересно, что именно Дойл придумал раньше — название имения или имя для среднего сына? Или, по его задумке, леди Холмс была такой чудачкой, что старшего отпрыска назвала своей девичьей фамилией (да-да, до того, как стать Вайолет Холмс, она звалась Вайолет Шерринфорд), а среднего — в честь дома, где они жили. В тех же заметках упоминалось, что семья часто и надолго уезжала во Францию, поскольку Шерлоку не очень подходил местный климат и он нередко болел. Вообще, Холмсы невероятно много путешествовали, когда дети были маленькими. В заметках фигурируют Бордо, Монпелье, Кёльн — и некий континентальный тур, длившийся четыре года. А потом они вернулись в Англию, где Майкрофт и Шерлок были отданы в школу-интернат, а самый старший, Шерринфорд, отправился в Оксфорд.  
  
Что же мы имеем из этой информации, записанной Дойлом в виде черновиков, но не использованной в рассказах? Если семья позволяла себе такие продолжительные путешествия, это как минимум означает, что в средствах они не были стеснены, и при этом едва ли им приходилось ходить на любого рода службу. Выходит, они владели приличным семейным состоянием или поместьем, приносящим стабильный доход. Или тем и другим сразу.  
  
Далее: Майкрофт, как и Шерринфорд, поступил учиться в Оксфорд, а Шерлок в свое время закончил Кембридж. Если задуматься, простые смертные ни в одном из этих двух университетов в викторианские времена обучаться возможности не имели. Это и до сих пор довольно статусные учебные заведения.  
  
Кстати о Франции и о том, почему семейство Холмс так часто жило именно там. В уже упоминавшемся «Случае с переводчиком» Холмс сообщает, что его бабушка была сестрой французского художника-баталиста Ораса Верне. Мы, признаться, не уверены, был ли у Верне наследственный титул (ему пожаловал дворянский титул в России Николай I, но это совсем другая история). Однако, Верне был в моде и при Наполеоне, и при Бурбонах. И кстати, он был даже более талантливым дипломатом, чем художником.  
  
Но все это не отвечает на вопрос: был ли титул у семьи Холмс. Обратимся к оригиналу, что же хотели сказать наши переводчики этим «захолустные помещики»:  
  
 _«My ancestors were **country squires** , who appear to have led much the same life as is natural to their class»._  
  
Ага, деревенские сквайры, что, как мы знаем, титул, передающийся по наследству — но не дворянский. Сквайры или, что более распространено, эксвайры — это оруженосцы (буквальное значение слова).  
  
Ирен Адлер на подаренном фото написала: «Шерлоку Холмсу, эсквайру», что согласуется со сделанными выше выводами.  
  
Не согласуется другое: Холмс в рассказах держался с аристократами как с равными (вспоминаем «Скандал в Богемии», «Знатного клиента» или «Случай в интернате»), а такое право не дается за заслуги, только от рождения. Особенно в викторианские времена. Что мы хотим сказать? Как бы высоко ни пробился «выскочка», перед потомственными дворянами он все равно склоняет голову. Опять-таки, «деревенские сквайры», позволяющие себе на долгие годы уезжать за границу: как это вяжется с «жизнью, естественной для их сословия»? Здесь чувствуется противоречие, которое можно объяснить только одним: Холмс не сказал Уотсону всей правды о своей семье. Кстати, это подтвердилось, когда в рассказе «Чертежи Брюса-Партинтона» заходит речь о должности Майкрофта:  
  
 _«— Между прочим, вам известно, кто такой Майкрофт?  
  
Мне смутно помнилось, что Холмс рассказывал что-то о своем брате в ту пору, когда мы расследовали «Случай с переводчиком».  
  
— Вы, кажется, говорили, что он занимает какой-то небольшой правительственный пост.  
  
Холмс коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— В то время я знал вас недостаточно близко»._  
  
Может, и положение своей семьи он сознательно принизил именно по этой причине? Или же все еще проще. Дойл описал Холмса как человека, который позволял себе хвастовство только в одном: в том, что касалось изобретенного им дедуктивного метода и превосходства его ума над окружающими. Во всем прочем он был довольно скромным и сдержанным. Стал бы он кичиться перед Уотсоном, выбившимся из низов, титулом, который, к тому же, принадлежал не ему, а брату?  
  
Теперь о Майкрофте Холмсе. От Дойла мы знаем о нем немного, но в числе прочего: что его квартира располагается на Пэлл Мэлл. Что говорится об этом у Дойла (на двух языках, дабы исключить разночтения переводов):  
  
 _«Mycroft lodges in Pall Mall, and he walks round the corner into Whitehall every morning and back every evening».  
  
«Майкрофт квартирует на Пэлл Мэлл, так что ему только за угол завернуть, и он в Уайтхолле — утром туда, вечером назад»._  
  
Начнем с того, что в подобном районе в викторианские времена мог поселиться только аристократ. Тогда было очень четкое разделение на сословия, и по месту жительства всегда можно было определить, к какому классу относится тот или иной человек. Даже баснословно богатый плебей не мог купить или арендовать жилье там, где он ежедневно будет мозолить глаза наследственным пэрам.  
  
С другой стороны, из того же «Случая с переводчиком» мы знаем, что грек Мэлас жил по соседству с Майкрофтом. Но и это тоже можно объяснить: во-первых, мы не знаем происхождения Мэласа. Он мог быть вполне высокородным, в Греции тоже есть аристократия. А во-вторых, судя по характеристике, выданной старшим Холмсом, он был великолепным лингвистом, его услугами переводчика пользовались и богатые путешественники, и судьи, и дипломаты. Потому он и был вхож в тот же круг, в котором вращался Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
Итак, квартира на Пэлл Мэлл. Даже если Майкрофт ее арендует, стоимость аренды невероятно высока. Шерлок не может позволить себе ничего подобного. Бейкер-стрит — центр города, но там квартиры куда дешевле, чем в шаговой доступности от Уайтхолл и Букингемского дворца. И тем не менее он смог снять квартиру 221b только напополам с Уотсоном, и лишь благодаря солидной скидке, которую сделала миссис Хадсон. Нет ли здесь противоречия? Выше мы сделали вывод, что семья Холмсов была довольно состоятельной. Почему же младший сын испытывает финансовые трудности?  
  
Шерлок Холмс несколько раз упоминает, что он «небогат» (например, в рассказе «Случай в интернате», одном из немногих, где он взял плату за услуги). Впрочем, даже будь у семьи какие-то наследственные владения и деньги, бедность Шерлока Холмса объясняется традициями того времени. Закон о майорате определенно предполагает, что все достается старшему сыну. Шерринфорд к тому времени уже умер, так что состояние должно было перейти к Майкрофту.  
  
Словом, у Дойла однозначного ответа на вопрос «а был ли титул?» нет, но сопоставив отдельные детали, мы вполне можем это предположить.  
  
Чем же еще могли руководствоваться наши сценаристы, когда обдумывали образы и делали их именно такими? Как ни странно, с них сталось бы оттолкнуться от реально существующей фамилии. Не удивимся даже, если и сам Дойл от нее отталкивался: ведь он шотландец, и именно поэтому сделал своих главных персонажей шотландцами. Это удивительно гордая нация, вечно противопоставляющая себя англичанам, и Дойл, конечно, не мог упустить случая показать превосходство шотландского ума над английским.  
  
Холмсы — шотландский дворянский род, не особенно старый (у них нет права на собственный узор тартана и щитоносцев, что говорит о «новоделе» этого дворянства). Скорее всего, этот род не старше 500-600 лет, именно тогда монархи активно награждали титулами своих приближенных. Герб у этого семейства довольно простой. Геральдика утверждает, что реально существующие Холмсы — баронеты. На это указывает серебряный шлем, точнее положение этого шлема и его забрала.  
  
На шлемы первые Холмсы помещали львиную голову. А девиз их рода звучит так:  
 _Trust, but in whom take care. — Доверяй — но с осторожностью._  
  
Другими словами — не доверяй кому попало. Думается, Майкрофт, каким нам его показали в сериале, вполне мог бы сделать этот девиз своим.  
  
Если резюмировать все вышесказанное, мы вернемся к тому, с чего начали: ни у Артура Конан Дойла, ни в сериале нет указаний на то, а был ли титул у семейства Холмс. Но существует достаточно деталей, которые позволяют ответить на этот вопрос утвердительно.


End file.
